Frozen Wings (six chapters done)
by LarayiaHunter
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the 10th division, wakes from a strange dream about someone in need. he then meets the new members of his division, next, he takes them to the World of the Living to see what they know. Little does he know that there is something odd about the trio of Soul Reapers.
1. Chapter 1

"Toshiro!" A young girl's voice cried. Toshiro's heart raced as he looked through the darkness, his zanpukuto in hand. His icy blue eyes were wide. He felt the need to help the girl, but he didn't feel like he knew her.

"Where are you!?" He shouted into the shadows, floating in the damp air. Toshiro looked to his left, then to his right, heart beating. He heard a girl's scream, which was suddenly cut off. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" He shouted, flying in the direction he thought he heard the scream from. He had to get to her. He had to help…

"Captain!" A woman's voice yelled from someplace warm. "Captain Toshiro of the Tenth Company, wake up!"

Toshiro snapped open his eyes, and bolted up into a sitting position, smashing into his assistant captain who had been hovering above him. He was breathing heavily, sweating. He looked to Matsumoto Rangiku, shocked. "Are you ok, Rangiku?" He paused. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

She stared at him, frowning in a sassy manner. "Psht. You were sleeping in, and we have work to do. I had to get you up." She paused, looking over Toshiro. "Are you hung over? You look like crap."

"Shut up, and get out." Toshiro said, standing up.

"Yeah, whatever you say. I hope the sake was good." She said, turning for the slider door.

"I WASN'T drinking!" Toshiro hissed, turning his back to her.

"Don't worry, Toshiro! You're secret is safe with me!" Rangiku said, winking at him, giggling.

"Get out! And you're supposed to call me Captain Hitsugaya!" He shouted, making a face as he threw a pillow at her. But the assistant captain was too quick. She has already gone out and shut the door, letting the pillow bounce off the wood and paper.

Toshiro stared at the wall, blankly. "What the hell was that…?" He mumbled to himself, the images from the dream already forgotten, but not the voice of the girl who was calling him. "Strange…"

"TOSHIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOO!" Rangiku shouted. "Hurry up! The newbies are here!"

Toshiro started mumbling stuff about how he was "_Captain Hitsugaya_" and he hurried up and went outside, frowning. He had forgotten about the three new members that the Tenth Division was going to receive. He had heard about this news three weeks ago. As he walked to the entrance of the barracks, he could already see them. He remembered their files.

The first one, male, name, Hayashi Daisuke. The second one, male, Oshiro Ryuu. The last one, female, Nakahara Kami.

"There you are, Captain. These are the newbies. Their names are-"

"I know their names, I've read their files." The captain said, cutting off Rangiku's sentence. He looked at them. Daisuke stood on the left. He was about 5.9 feet tall. He had long, fine, yet spiky, blue hair that was tied back into a low pony tail. It cut off at his thighs. His eye brows were thin and small, a bit like Rukia's. His eyes were dark brown with a hint of gold. His zanpukuto was strapped to his side with a thick, dark blue piece of cloth.

Ryuu stood in the middle. His hair looked a lot like Ichigo's, short, spiky, and orange, but it had a few red high lights in it. His eyes where thin, and each of his eyes were a different color. The one on the right was black, and the one on the left was gold. His left side of his face had a long scare from just above Ryuu's big eye brow, to just above the edge of his chin. He had to be at least 6.2 feet tall. His zanpukuto was strapped close to his back with a black leather strap.

Kami stood on the Right, looking off sadly. She was no taller than 4.3". She had two long pony tails that draped down to her knees, and left side parted bangs. Some hair fell from behind her ears down past her shoulders. Her hair was a light purple, or even lilac, in color. Her big eyes were a deep, violet color. She wore a worn cyan scarf loosely around her neck. Something small shinned under her scarf. Her zanpukuto as also strapped to her back like Ryuu, but with the same color cloth as her scarf.

"I am Captain Hitsugaya," Toshiro said, glancing at Rangiku, "as you know. I want you three to get used to being in the 10th division, so come with us and a few others to the world of the living. The Vice Captain Matsumoto-"

"Just call me Rangiku!" The vice captain chimed in.

"-and I will be going to see how good you are. Rangiku, show them to their quarters and make sure they are ready in 20 minutes." Toshiro said, turning.

"Sure thing, Captain!" Rangiku said, smiling. "Okay, you three, follow me!" She said, walking towards the build's main door.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, walking back to his room to prepare for the mission.

~….~….~…. ❄

Toshiro walked out of the portal, Rangiku, Ryuu, Dasuke, Kami, and two other soul reapers following him. He turned to the other two soul reapers. "I want you two to do what I had told you to do earlier." They nodded, and vanished for sight. He turned to the new members. "What exactly do you guys know about fighting a hollow?"

"Pretty much everything." Ryuu said. His voice had deep tone, but was slightly raspy, like he had a small cold.

"Can any of you perform Banki?"

"Yes, all three of us can."

Toshiro raised an eye brow. This was different. He crossed his arms and turned. "There are 6 hollows in this area. The Substitute Soul Reaper who is…assigned to this area has been told not to attack any of them, but keep them in check. That means, there are two hollows for each of you."

"I want the three of you to go out and eliminate two hollows. The assistant Captain and I will be watching, in case any of you need assistance. So will those other two soul reapers who had come here with us and the Substitute Reaper. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Ryuu and Daisuke said, loudly. Kami's lips moved, but it seemed as if she had said nothing.

"Fine. This is not a race against time. Try not to blow up this town. The Substitute Soul Reaper will get really pissed. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" The three repeated.

"Fine, you may go." Toshiro said calmly, turning and watched them leave with haste. "Let's go, Rangiku." The two leaders of the 10th division flashed from sight. The new trio of Shinigami were promising, a bit too promising.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisuke ran through a large crowed of people, none of them could see him. He could already sense his first target. The spiritual pressure in the area was getting way out of whack because of the Hollow. He smirked. This was going to be simple.

A Hollow chased after the souls of a little boy and his mother. "Help!" the mother called, carrying the soul of her only child, "please, somebody!"

The Hollow suddenly stopped as a blade cut it in half. It split apart and disintegrated. Ryuu stood in the ashes, staring blankly at the souls. "Are you two ok?" He asked softly.

"Yes, thank you soul reaper." The mother said, bowing respectfully to Ryuu.

Ryuu walked forward towards them, nearly ready to perform Konso.

Kami ran down the river bank, eyes closed. She followed the spiritual pressure, it was getting heavier and stronger. A Hollow was near. She heard a Hollow's pained cry. Her eyes snapped opened and she turned quickly to the right, running on the air over the river. She saw the hollow. Her dark violet eyes stared, not letting it get away from her line of vision.

The Hollow looked up, seeing the young soul reaper. It made a strange noise, as if it were laughing. It looked something like a 6 horned bull, with extra sharp horns. It charged Kami.

Kami stared at it. She unsheathed her zanpukuto and lifted it over her head with her right hand. "Roar, Nobormaru!" She shouted, thrusting it downward. A huge gust of wind originated from her blade and raced towards the bull hollow, stopping the bull, and then pushed it backwards.

The Hollow screamed its unearthly cry as it landed on its back. It tried to roll over. It was dumb. Kami suddenly appeared in front of it thrusting her sword into its stomach, but then the bull monster flopped over, snorting, Kami under it.

Kami couldn't breathe. She could tell that the stupid beast was either trying to suffocate her, or it just got lucky. She couldn't move. She couldn't see.

Toshiro stared at the fight going on between the purple haired girl and the bull hollow. He sensed Ichigo move besides him.

"who's that under the bull?" Ichigo asked.

"The girl, Nakahara Kami."

"She must be having fun. Aren't you going to help her?"

"Not until the very last second." Toshiro replied. He watched the bull start to move around like it was trying to get up.

Kami was starting to feel light headed. The bull on top of her moved around. She felt it get its footing and begin to stand up. She took her chance as it stood up completely and flipped over onto her back. Its hooves started to move, one right above her face. The hoof was the size of half her body. "BANKI!" she shouted, slashing at the hoof. There was a large gust of wind around Kami as she rolled off to the side, the jumped up to her feet, and jumped again into the air, soaring upwards over the Hollow.

Her banki finished as her Zanpukuto glowed. Wind visibly swirled around it. She pulled at her Zanpukuto in both directs, it split into two blades, to be exact, two Kubikiribocho.

"Whoa…" Ichigo gapped, staring at the newbie. Her swords were huge, and they were meant for two hands, but she was only using one hand! "Look at her back, Toshiro."

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched. "Captain Hitsugaya." He said as coldly as his bakai was cold. "So…her bankai gives her wings too…those look like an Angel's wings."

Kami had a pair of white, feathery wings with the wing span of 12.8 feet. Her fingernails became long, and sharp, like tiny little talons. She seemed to even have a long, white bird tail receding from the base of her spine. Even though no one could see it because of her long robes, she had patched of white feathers covering her arms and legs. If someone looked closely, they could see feathers on the sides of her neck.

She looked down at the Hollow's armored, yet open, back, angrily. "YOU'RE FINNISHED, BEEFY!" She shouted, diving down, spinning around quickly, using her weight and strength to make her speed rise. Her huge blades cut through the armor, 'flesh', and bones. She stopped spinning her when blades brushed against the ground. She landed, wings spread out. She watched the hollow fall around her, its blood splattering all around her. Her pony tails settled, and her feathers and blades faded until it was only her Zanpukuto in her right hand.

Ichigo and Toshiro stared at the scene, both quiet, until Ichigo said, "How can she fight with hair that long?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kami breathed heavily; sweat beading on her forehead and neck. She looked up to the bridge where Ichigo and Toshiro were standing. She blinked, and turned, walking away slowly before flashing from sight as she moved.

"Jeeez!" Ichigo muttered, turning. "I'm gonna go check on the other two," he said. "wanna come?"

"No." Toshiro replied. "I'm going to follow Kami."

"Fine, whatever Shiro-chan." Ichigo said before disappearing.

"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME IT IS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" Toshiro shouted, waving a fist in the air, his right hand on the hilt of his zanpukuto, Hyorinmaru. "I'll _kill_ the next person who calls me anything but THAT!" He yelled, gritting his teeth. "Damn, bastards. What's next, people throwing candy at me?" he mumbled to himself, turning and jumping off the bridge, and flying in the direction Kami had gone in.

~….~….~…. ❄

Minutes later, Rangiku watched Daisuke kill his first hollow. "He's quick." she mumbled to herself. _But he's not the fastest one in the bunch._ She thought, smiling to herself. She blinked, and Daisuke was gone. "Aww, come on! I can't even sit for a minute? Man, this is soooooooo much work…." She grumbled, knowing Daisuke's next hollow was close.

Ichigo appeared far off from Ryuu, but close enough to see him. He was battling his last Hollow.

Ryuu played with the Hollow, board. "Why are you beasts so slow and dull?" He asked the Hollow. The Hollow just screamed at him. Ryuu rolled his eyes. "They gave us the dumb ones. You guys can't even speak." He sighed. The hollow slashed its sharp claws at Ryuu. Ryuu just moved behind the Hollow. "How pathetic." He hissed, raising his zanpukuto. "Fires of Hell!" He said, his zanpukuto lighting itself on fire. Ryuu slashed at the beast, with instantly lit on fire, even thought Ryuu's zanpukuto didn't even graze it.

"Die a slow, painful, death, you bastard." Ryuu grumbled. "Maybe I would make it quicker if you actually put up a fight. So BURN!" He turned, beginning to walk away as his flaming zanpukuto returned to normal.

After a few steps, Ryuu turned and shot towards, quickly decapitating the Hollow, and then sliced the head in half while it still moved through mid air.

Ryuu turned, smirking. "Yes, how pathetic."

Ichigo stared at Ryuu, the hairs on his neck going up. Something was messed up with that Soul Reaper.

Ryuu turned and looked at where Ichigo was standing. He looked at him right in the eyes. "Don't get in my way…leave me alone…" Ryuu whispered, liked Ichigo could hear him.

Ichigo froze. The looked was cold, and dangerous. Ichigo couldn't help it but shudder.

Ryuu smirked, and then was gone from Ichigo's view.

Ichigo shook his head. What was the MATER with that…kid?

Rangiku was, again, having issues keeping up with Daisuke. He hadn't even used one spell or special attack, just his zanpukuto's blade to kill the Hollow. Rangiku knew that the next one wouldn't be that way.

Daisuke ran across the road, dodging any cars or bicycles, and ran into the park. The season was fall, so red, orange, yellow, and brown leaves fell from the trees. He looked around, trying to find the hollow.

But the Hollow found him first.

It roared from behind him and ran at him. Daisuke turned, and moved out of the way, so it ran into a tree, knocking it over. Daisuke watched the nearby people, watching to see if anyone got hurt.

From the looks of it, nobody did.

Daisuke sighed with relief, closing his eyes. He smiled.

The Hollow jumped, trying to land on Daisuke, but he was too fast. He just moved out of the way. He raised his zanpukuto. "Mikakaze, Lighting Cloud King!" Daisuke shouted. Lighting shot from his zanpukuto and electrocuted the Hollow. Daisuke moved as quick as lightning to stab the Hollow three times in the head. He stabbed it once in the forehead, once in the left cheek, and once in the right cheek.

Daisuke shook his head. "Too easy." He complained as he sliced the head in half. He jumped to the ground, sheathing his zanpukuto. He took a breath, then walked towards the place he had and the others arrived at.


	4. Chapter 4

Kami stopped flying and landed. She ran from there. The spiritual pressure from the hollow was close. It was in the thick woods. She ran into the dense mob of trees. She couldn't see the sky from the ground, but she knew that the sun was already going down. She sucked in air, still pretty tiered from way over doing it with the last Hollow.

Toshiro followed her. Where was she going? The last hollow wasn't here. It was back in the city. He was going to say something, but decided not to. He wanted to see what the girl was going to do.

Kami kept on running at full speed. She sensed the hollow running at her from the right. She unsheathed her zanpukuto and turned, but nothing was there. "What the-" She managed to say before something from behind her hit her hard, sending her flying into a tree.

Kami sunk to the ground, and then looked up at the hollow, eyes wide. She groaned quietly as she touched the back of her head gingerly with her fingers. She was bleeding a steady flow of warm blood right in the middle of her head. This wasn't like the stupid bull from before. This was a whole new level of hollow.

The hollow roared, screwing around with the spiritual pressure.

Kami covered her ears to shielded herself from the horrid scream and shut her eyes. What the hell was this hollow? This had to be a really strong one. She jumped to her feet, opening her eyes. She gripped her zanpukuto.

"Soul….reaper...your soul is powerfully tasty smelling. I want it. Give it to me." The hollow hissed, crouching down to the ground as it stared into Kani's eyes.

Kami stared back at it. It looked a little bit like a big cat, maybe a jaguar. "It's mine, you can't have it, monster." She snapped.

The hollow laughed. It stared at Kami. "Do you know me? My hollow name is Scelus Sceleris. My name in life was Kagomemoto Atsushi. I was the greatest criminal of all time!" It shouted, bragging. "I killed over 100 men, women, and children. But killing was just a hobby, along with robbing, arson, violence, and many others. But I mainly kidnapped girls that looked to be about your age-"

"I'm not the age I seemed to be, you sick bastard." Kami growled, narrowing her eyes at the hollow. "You make me sick. When I kill you, you're going to hell!"

The Hollow just laughed harder. "OOOH, I'm SOOOOOO scared, scared of a small, little, girl who could use some punishment."

Kami grit her teeth. "Gross," She muttered, shaking her head, "get ready to die, you piece of shit." She said, rushing forward towards the Hollow, her zanpukuto held at her side, ready to cut.

"Come and get me, Girly!" The hollow said, and then made some disturbing noises.

Kami ran until she was a few feet away, she jumped off the ground, front flipping over the beast. When she was right over its head, she attacked. "Claw of the Sky Dragon!" She sliced the air above Scelus Sceleris. Huge, invisible claws slinked the hollow's cat mask. It cracked and was scratched, but it didn't break.

Kami landed, running towards a tree, before running up the tree, and then turned again, pushing off the tree, and shooting towards Scelus Sceleris, zanpukuto before her.

Scelus Sceleris turned his body. "You're delicious soul will be mine!" It sneered, mouth wide opened, revealing two sets of mouths that were armed with large fangs.

Kami couldn't stop herself. She braced herself for the pain of impact and death, eyes shut. Suddenly, Kami was flying into another direction. She skidded across the grass, amazed she didn't hit any trees. She rolled to a stop. When she had stopped moving, Kami looked up. "When did you-…?" Captain Hitsugaya stood in front of her, facing the hollow with his zanpukuto unsheathed.

"Stay there," Toushiro said to Kami, "Apparently this Hollow is too advanced for you." He raised his blade and opened his mouth to say a command, but someone from behind shot past him.

Kami ran towards the Hollow, ignoring the Captain's shouts. "Bankai!" She shouted, sprouting wings, a tail, and feathers. Her zanpukuto split into two Kubikiribocho. She roared a battle cry as she flew towards the head, and past it, both blades cutting the mask and the head into pieces. She turned and looked at the beast, sweat pouring down her face, neck, and back. "Now rot in hell for all of eternity, you pig." She said coldly, the back of her head starting to bleed more.

She watched the Gates of Hell open. She watched the screaming Scelus Sceleris/Kagomemoto Atsushi be dragged into hell. She watched the Gates close. She watched them disappear. She watched Toshiro walk towards her as her Banki fade away. She watched as her vision got blurry. She fell to her knees as she watched Toshiro's blurred image start running towards her. She watched the ground come too close to her face.

Then, she watched the world go black.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuu stood at the place where he, Daisuke, and Kami had arrived at with the others. His arms where crossed, his lips pursed, eyes half closed. "AAAAAARG!" He grumbled. "WHY IS KAMI AND DAISUKE BEING SO SLOW?!" The other two soul reapers from before had not returned. Nor had the Captain or Daisuke had come back. Rangiku was behind him, messing with her perfect orange hair.

"Relax, kid. Daisuke is already done. He's just looking for Kami." She replied, glancing at him, before looking off towards the woods. The other two soul reapers had gone with Daisuke as backup in case something happened. "It's strange, though. The last hollow wasn't in there."

"I know, I already took care of it." Ryuu said. "Seriously, they were too easy. I took down THREE. Yeash….Kami is so…." He couldn't think of a word, so he changed the subject. "Can we just go?"

"Nope," Rangiku said, frowning, "I wish we could, though."

Ryuu was mentally hitting his head against a fiery wall. He groaned and sat down, pissed off. "Am I at least aloud to walk around? I saw a bunch of souls that needed Konso."

Rangiku scoffed. "Leave that to, Ichigo. This is his area." She sighed, also sitting down. "oy….this is so much work. I wonder if Toshiro is okay…."

"Captain HITSUGAYA." A voice corrected.

Rangiku looked over her shoulder. "Oh there you are, Captain!" She said, standing up. Her eyes widened. "What the hell happened to you two? You're both covered in blood!"

Toushiro stood there, blood drenching his shihakusho. He had been carrying Kami earlier. Daisuke stood behind him, who was currently carrying Kami, who was still knocked out and bleeding, with the two soul reapers behind him. "We found another target; mark Scelus Sceleris off of Ichigo's list."

"You found _Scelus Sceleris_? That big idiot hasn't come out of hiding in 100 years!" Rangiku said.

"Wrong, he has not come out of hiding in _126_ years. And, he found us. Kami took him out." Toshiro said, opening the gateway to the Soul Society. "Where'd Ichigo go?"

"The Strawberry Kid? He went home." Ryuu answered for Rangiku. "…He said he had 'homework' to do, whatever that is…." Ryuu smirked. "Psht, Humans are so weird."

Toshiro stood at the entrance of the gate, looking to the two unnamed shinigami. "I want you two to stay and do your assignments."

"Yes, sir!" They cried, bowing respectfully before leaving swiftly.

Toshiro turned and walked into the gate, Daisuke/Kami, Ryuu, and Rangiku following.

~….~….~…. ❄

Toshiro sat at his desk back in his office, doing paper work. Everyone always forgot that Captains had lots of paper work. He was signing some papers when Rangiku came in. He looked up from an order forum for Ryuu, Daisuke, and Kami's Gigai. "You're supposed to knock, you know."

"Well, I was just coming by to say that Unohana fixed Kami up." The Vice Captain said. "Kami is already back and practicing with Ryuu and Daisuke."

"Fine." Toshiro said, looking back down at the forums. He heard Rangiku sigh and shut the sliding door. Toshiro also sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment. _Scelus Sceleris, huh?_ He thought. _Kami is tough. The other two are, too. These three are promising…maybe too promising. _He looked up at the ceiling, opening his icy blue eyes, face expressionless. He pushed back his chair and stood up. He walked over to one of his bookcases and scanned through the titles. He found the one he was looking for and opened it. Toshiro skimmed the pages, trying to find something.

"LIGHTNING CLOUD KIND!" Daisuke shouted, pointing Mikakaze, his zanpukuto, at Ryuu. Lighting shot at Ryuu.

"HAHA, you can't touch me!" Ryuu said, sliding to the side. "Rain from the Heavens, Fire Ball Flight!" he shouted, swinging his flaming zanpukuto at Daisuke, laughing as fire balls came from nowhere and fell towards Daisuke.

Kami sat off on the side lines of the brawl. She sat on the empty, grassy meadow's ground. Her legs were crossed and her hands resting on her knees. Her eyes were closed, and her zanpukuto rested on the ground in front of her. She was meditating.

Daisuke barely dodged all of the masses of fire. He glared at Ryuu. "Hey! You could have hit me!" Large patches of grass were smoking from the intense heat, but nothing was on fire because Ryuu had not willed it.

"I know. That's the point of this, doofus." Ryuu said, smirking. "The first one to be hit with any attack loses. Duh."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Fine, 'ANY attack'," he quoted, before he grinned, "Bankai…" he muttered. "…Mikakaze, Lighting God of the Earth and Sky!" He pointed his zanpukuto at Ryuu. The blue sky suddenly became dark. Thunder roared and lightning decorated the black clouds like electrified ribbons.

Ryuu's different colored eyes widened, and then shut. He chuckled, pointing his own zanpukuto at Daisuke. "Bankai!" he called. "Soul of the Phenoix!" Huge wings of fire surrounded him as Daisuke's bankai attacked. Hundrends of bolts of lightning struck where Ryuu was. Each bolt hit the fiery wings that protected Ryuu. Each time a single bolt his hit feathers of fire, a small fiery bird appeared. This went on for a good minute. The lightning stopped and the clouds receded.

Daisuke cursed under his breath, breathing heavily. He stared at Ryuu and the Phoenix wings. He watched the wings faded away quickly. But he was surrounded by hundreds of mini Phoenixes.

Ryuu laughed loudly. "You should give up, Daisuke." He advised. "There's no way you can win now."

Daisuke looked at the ground, thinking it over quickly. He sighed, shaking his head, as he sheathed his zanpukuto.

Ryuu smirked, sheathing his zanpukuto, too. The Phoenixes screeched as they disappeared. "Good boy, Daisuke. Nice fight. You did well."

"Thanks." Daisuke said, bowing respectfully before turned away. "Let's go back to the barracks. It's getting late, and it's been a long day."

"Yeah." Ryuu said, looking to Kami. "Come on, Kami. Get off your butt, we're leaving."

Kami opened her eyes. She picked up her zanpukuto and stood. She said nothing as she walked over with them.

Together, the three soul reapers headed back to the 10th division's barracks as the sun quickly began to set.


	6. Chapter 6

About a week later, Toshiro woke up again from dreams of a girl screaming for help. He sat up, rubbing his head, cursing. He had been having this dream for about a month now. He wiped the sweat from his forehead on the back of his hand. He took a breath and got ready for the day as the dream faded.

Toshiro opened his sliding door and slipped outside. He turned and shut it.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" Someone called.

Toshiro turned to see a soul reaper from the 10th running up to him. "What is it, Katsurou?"

Katsurou stood there, gasping for air. The short dark haired male seemed to have been running a while. He took a deep breath and looked up at Toshiro with green eyes. He stood 4 inches shorter than the captain. He looked to be about 12 years old in human years. "There…." He breathed, "…there has been…a death…from the 10th division…Captain Hitsugaya, sir." The young soul reaper said.

Toshiro's eyes widened with shock for a moment. This wasn't unusual. Dying was part of a soul repaer's job. He shut his eyes. "Who was killed and how." He asked coldly, his question sounding more like a statement.

"Hanako was, Sir." Katsurou replied, standing up straight, a shadow over his face. Fujioka Hanako was his older sister. "No one is really sure, but people say she…my sister…was murdered."

Toshiro opened his eyes and looked down at Katsurou. He put his hand on the young boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss. Take a day or two off and…and honor Hanako's memory." He walked past Katsurou, hearing him starting to cry.

"T-thank you…captain…" Katsurou said before sinking down to the stone ground like a horse dipped it's head to eat a patch of green, lush grass. Tear drops hit the ground slowly.

Toshiro looked forward. He was tough, but he had times of softness. They were always short lived, though. A few others approached him and then brought him to the scene of the death. There was a shape under a thin white sheet. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"It seems that she had just collapsed…as if a Hollow devoured it without touching her body, but there are no signs of a hollow. There is not one scratch on the girl. There's no poison, no sickness, no nothing, Sir." An investigator said. "We think that her soul was…taken or something, but that's just impossible."

"Strange…" Toshiro muttered. Rangiku tapped his shoulder from behind him. He turned. "What?"

"Captain, they found another one." The vice captain whispered sadly. "He was found all bloodied up. He put up a fight."

Toshiro nodded. He looked to the investigators. "Any ideas on who could have done this?"

"Someone extremely skilled and that someone needs to be contained right away." They replied.

"Both victims are members of the 10th, correct?" Toshiro asked, a shadow covering his face.

"Yes, sir." Rangiku replied softly, looking down at him.

"Ok. Integrate all of the members. I hate to treat my division like this, but the vic-, my soldiers deserve justice."

The investigator nodded, bowed respectfully and left with a few others with him. A few stayed with Hanako's body, discussing about moving her to a new location.

"I don't think anyone of the tenth company would do such a thing." Rangiku murmured.

"I don't think so, too." Toshiro said. He looked to her coldly. "What were you doing last night?"

Rangiku stood up straight, pursing her lips, raising an eye brow. "Wha do ya think I was doing? There was this great party last night, and they had the best sake and-"

"I don't care about the party. But, I care about the paperwork that you skipped." He paused. "Again." He added.

She crossed her arms, looking the other way. "Jeez, can't a woman get a break?"

"You have a job to be doing. And what are you walking about? You ONLY take a break, you lazy woman." Toshiro said, glaring at her, clearly bothered.

Rangiku smirked. "A party every now and then doesn't hurt."

"By every now and then, you mean at least once a day?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jeez, you're so uptight, Shiro-chan."

"_Shiro-chan_" stood up straight, smoke almost coming out of his ears. "_Captain Hitsugaya_," He grumbled, "you drunk idiot."

Rangiku stuck her tongue out at him in a playful, childish manner. She turned and walked away. "See you later, Captain." She said, turning her head and winking at him.

The 10th division's captain rolled his eyes. "She looked like a woman, but she's really just a kid." He muttered, turning quickly. Toshiro tensed up. "What are you doing here, Kami?" He asked. He didn't even know that she was there.

Kami looked at him with her dark purple eyes. "I heard that there was a death." She said coolly. "I just wanted to see."

"Well, you're not supposed to be here." Toshiro said, his arms crossed.

"I know. May I look at the body?" Kami asked, looking down at the sheet that the dead girl laid under.

"No." Toshiro said. "Get out of here."

"Fine," Kami repiled, turning. "Shiro-chan." She said as she suddenly disappeared from sight.

Toshiro's eye brow twitched. "Damn women."


End file.
